


Operation Get Together

by cherrylng



Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Dubious uses of spying, Espionage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Refuge in audacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: “Do you know how long I have been waiting for this chance to appear? Years, Dom.Years.I’ve seen them pine for each other for so long! That flame that they have for each other was and is still alive when I was on that hospital bed years ago after I almost drowned and Chris came to pay me a visit at the hospital and I saw how his face looks like when he talks about Matt like he hung the stars in the fucking skies for him. That day was the day when I made it my life’s mission to get those two idiots that I call my best friends to be together.”





	Operation Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! This is supposed to be for Christmas but I was ill and work got in the way, so I can only finally post it now. 😅 This year's prompts comes from stefanyeah and the following words are: Books, Candles, High Tide

St. Brelade’s Bay is a beautiful beach in Jersey. Walking by the beach on the evening, at around the time when the lunar gravity of the moon is starting to bring high tide to the sandy shores and the sun is setting over the horizon, Corvo does not regret his impromptu choice of a holiday destination.  
  
How he had arrived at Jersey is not by some important reason behind it.   
  
He came here simply because a few days ago, he was browsing a bookstore in London for some books that might catch his interest and stumbled upon a Lonely Planet travel guide book about the Channel Islands. Realising that he had never been to any of the Channel Islands before, he decided that he should have a holiday in Jersey by booking a hotel room for a few nights, packed up his bag and bought a plane ticket leaving for Jersey the very next day.  
  
So far, he can say that he is definitely enjoying himself. He had gone to the central market in Saint Helier today to sample the local food and explored the capital city, going where his feet and a local tour brochure can lead him to. He cannot wait for tomorrow to visit the oyster beds and sample some Jersey oysters and see some old ruins.  
  
His thoughts about food and exploration got interrupted by his phone vibrating.  
  
“Hey, Matt. How are you doing?”  
  
Corvo pauses in his steps, his face changing into that of concern.  
  
“What happened, Matt? Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m right here to hear it all.”  
  
He watches as the sun slowly disappears and darkness comes to envelop the whole sky, listening in his friend’s woes. Throughout the phone call, he absentmindedly nods along and says some sympathetic words, doing his best not to show any emotions other than sympathy.  
  
“You know I’m always there for you and available to provide a listening ear, Matt.”  
  
When he finishes the call, he calmly puts his phone back into his trouser pocket before he throws his hands up in the air and lets out a loud cheer.   
  
The opportunity has finally arrived!  
  
\-----  
  
When Dom came to pay a visit to Corvo in London after his short holiday in the Channel Islands, he did not expect to find himself being dragged into whatever scheme the Japanese singer is cooking up. He had been looking at his friend from the sofa he is sitting on, the singer going about in a hurricane of action, moving from one room to another, his hands never empty as he retrieves a book or a laptop or a bag of crisps to munch on.   
  
Admittedly, Dom was curious at first at what caught Corvo’s attention to have him so psyched up about it. When he finally listens in on what Corvo is planning, however, he cannot help but notice that Corvo may not have realised what he is planning to do.  
  
“Corvo, don’t you think that your plan makes you sound like you’re sort of, I don’t know how to put it out eloquently, a homewrecker?” Dom points out.  
  
Normally, people do not take to hearing a couple having just separated as a good thing unless it is out of understandable reasons. Even less is waiting for a couple to separate.  
  
Corvo pauses, turning to look at Dom. “I’m not a homewrecker, Dom. I’m doing them a favour by helping them see that they are fighting a battle that they are already losing. Which is their relationship.”  
  
“What the fuck, Corvo,” Dom looks at the singer in exasperation. “Are you realising what you’re doing?”  
  
Waiting for a couple to separate is one thing, but to be the instigator that breaks one up?  
  
Corvo lets out a derisive snort. “Dom, you and I know and have seen that they’re not going to last any longer. He and Kate are not happy, their quarrels and fights are hurting each other that it’s probably affecting the kids whether they want to admit it or not. If he stays with her any longer, they’ll just continue to hurt each other for that whole duration until they finally separate.”  
  
Dom gives a disapproving face, crossing his arms. What he does not want to do in front of Corvo right now is to admit that he has a point and that he is not wrong.  
  
It is not one of those topics that they discuss in public. It is not something that Matt wants the tabloids to know about. Privately, between friends who are in the know, however, Dom had seen the signs as well. The arguments, the fights, the stress building up that Matt tries to hide from them. It was only a matter of time of when they will have finally decided that the relationship have ran its course.  
  
Of course, letting the relationship naturally run its course is one thing. To plan for someone to break up with their partner is a whole other matter.  
  
Corvo continues speaking. “So what I’m doing here is that I’m going to let their eyes open and finally see what they have ought to see for themselves all these years. This is why I’m setting a date up for the two of them.”  
  
Dom blinks. “Who?”  
  
“Chris Martin and Matt Bellamy, duh,” Corvo says, rolling his eyes. He pats Dom’s shoulder. “Keep up with the conservation here, Dom. I already told you that early on. I’ve gotta set those two up while not letting them know that it’s a date.”  
  
“I didn’t catch on what you said earlier,” Dom says, still confused. “Why do you mean by Chris and Matt? And why are you so obsessed about making this meeting happen for them?”  
  
This time, Corvo holds Dom by his shoulders, forcing the drummer to look at his friend face to face. There is a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
“I’m not obsessed. I have been waiting for this operation to finally come to life,” Corvo says with a serious tone.  
  
“Do you know how long I have been waiting for this chance to appear? Years, Dom.  _Years_. I’ve seen them pine for each other for so long! That flame that they have for each other was and is still alive when I was on that hospital bed years ago after I almost drowned and Chris came to pay me a visit at the hospital and I saw how his face looks like when he talks about Matt like he hung the stars in the fucking skies for him. That day was the day when I made it my life’s mission to get those two idiots that I call my best friends to be together.”  
  
Dom looks at Corvo, wide eyed and slack jawed as he tries to digest the information dumped onto him.  
  
“How long have you actually known about it?” Dom asks quietly. This is a topic that was never, ever discussed about, but it was not as if Dom had been oblivious about how Matt acts towards the singer from Coldplay. So if Corvo had noticed it as well…   
  
“Over a decade. I knew about it because I’ve been their secret keeper all those years ago,” Corvo says softly. He sighs, now suddenly sullen. “I’ve helped kept their secret for so long that I don’t know how long I can stand seeing them keep on pining for each other without at least taking a chance to find out. I must confess that back then, I thought it as some phase for them but it kept on being more than that.”  
  
“So why now?”  
  
“I’ve kept an eye on them. No matter how tempting it was to push it early, I stayed my hand and kept watch. They were both not at that right time yet,” Corvo says. Then the sparkling glint at the back of his eyes are back. “Up until now, that is. The timing and the situation is just right, Dom! This year is the year of heartbreaks and miracles!”  
  
Heartbreaks is certainly true. Chris had recently announced his separation with his wife Gwyneth and with Matt contemplating when he should end his relationship with Kate as well, this is the opportunity that Corvo has been waiting for all these years and it looks to be that he wants to catch up fast before that window of opportunity closes.   
  
But miracles? How can Corvo be so sure of it, is what Dom is thinking. What he is planning to do might not work out as intended. It is risky. It is dangerous if the plan is exposed. It is not what normal people should think about doing.   
  
Dom sighs, sure to regret this in the future when he looks back.  
  
“I’ll help you with this.”  
  
Corvo blinks. “Pardon?”  
  
“I said I’ll help you with this,” Dom is quick put a finger up. “On one condition.”  
  
“Name it.”  
  
“We still get to eat at the restaurant you’re picking for them.”  
  
Corvo grins and holds out his hand.  
  
“Welcome aboard, partner.”  
  
They shook hands.  
  
\-----  
  
“Come on, Chris. It’s a great idea!”  
  
_“You’re only saying that it’s great because it’s your idea.”_  
  
“Which is obviously true. You know that I don’t swing by to America that often, Chris, much less to LA. Come on, you and me and a few friends, at a goddamn Michelin star or James Beard Award restaurant that I’m picking to book. And I’m paying as well.”  
  
_“Are you sure?”_  
  
“I want us to have a good time out of it and just enjoy ourselves, is that a bad thing to ask for?”  
  
Chris lets out a chuckle.  _“Well, alright then. Good food and good friends, sounds like a plan that I’ll go for.”_  
  
Corvo gives a grin as he ends the call after securing Chris’ promise. He calls Matt next, using the same tactic that he had used before with equally good results.  
  
\-----  
  
Providence, a Los Angeles restaurant that is very well-reviewed and known for its innovative and creativity on seafood. It does not have any Michelin stars given to it due to Michelin not operating in Los Angeles. There are foodies that have said that if Michelin does return to operate there, the restaurant would have earned at least two stars.  
  
After parking his car and entering the restaurant to sit at the bar to hide from any potential paparazzi hiding outside, Matt has to admit that when Corvo wants to invite friends out for a good time, he commits to making sure that they have one of the best.  
  
It is a nice way and excuse to get out of the house and just enjoy himself. Already, he is looking forward to the food and wine that will be lavished upon him.  
  
With his eyes on the entrance, he blinks at who has entered the restaurant bar, similarly well dressed as well.  
  
“Chris?”  
  
The blond man looks at him, surprised as well.   
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Fancy meeting you here,” Matt greets with a grin. “You came here on a reservation?”  
  
“Yeah,” Chris exclaims, smiling. “Corvo invited me to this restaurant.”  
  
Matt pauses. “Wait, he invited me out as well.”  
  
“I guess this is what he meant by inviting other friends,” Chris says, chuckling. He sits at the stool next to Matt. “Should we wait for him?”  
  
“He is the only one left and is the one who made the reservations.”  
  
They did not have to wait for long as a few minutes later, Chris receives a call from Corvo.  
  
_“Hey, Chris. Have you arrived at the restaurant yet?”_  he asks.  
  
“Yeah. Matt and I are here now. Where are you?”  
  
_“Shit,”_  the Japanese singer curses.  _“Look, I’m so sorry to say that I can’t make it to the restaurant or even to Los Angeles.”_  
  
“Why? What happened?” Chris asks, concerned. Matt taps at his shoulder, looking confused and concerned as well. He turns on the speaker to see what Corvo has to say.  
  
_“An old friend of mine convinced me to go to San Francisco yesterday told me that I would have time to get back to LA with a car ride today. Turns out he was wrong. His car broke down two hours after we got out of the city. That was several hours ago. I got back to San Francisco but was too late catch a flight, even a private one. So I’m stuck here and more than late.”_  Corvo sighs in frustration.  _“And here I was looking forward to us hanging out like the old days.”_  
  
“It’s okay, Corvo. You sound fine, which is what matters. We can meet at another time and just tell the restaurant that you’ll have to cancel the reservations,” Matt says. It is an unfortunate circumstance that Corvo ended up in, but since he is safe and sound, it is not a big problem.  
  
_“I can’t cancel the whole table! I have the pay the penalties for a few hundred dollars each at this time now. Why don’t you two take the table for yourselves?”_  
  
Chris and Matt look at each other with frowns on their faces.  
  
“Corvo, that’s not fair for you,” Chris tries to say.  
  
_“It’s okay. I can pay for the penalty for myself. I invited you guys out with me to have a good time and I already paid for it. Since you’re already there, just tell them my name for the reservation, tell them what happened, and just relax and enjoy it in my absence.”_  
  
“We’ll pay you back eventually, Corvo.”  
  
_“Pay me back in the form of really great food in LA next time. See you soon.”_  With that, Corvo has bade his farewell before ending the call.  
  
“Looks like it’s just us two,” Matt says. “And, well, I’m starving anyways.”  
  
“Since we’re already here…” Chris goes quiet, but the look on his face is more than clear that he is still uncomfortable about the idea of dining under the expense of their friend who invited them out, paid for it, and is the one unable to come for it now.  
  
“Corvo told us that he doesn’t mind if we take the reservations,” Matt points out. “Besides, knowing him, it’ll be rude if we don’t accept it. He pretty much insisted us to do it.”  
  
Seeing that there is no more room to argue against it, they go forward with it. After informing the host of the reservation and whose name it is on and the situation that occurred, they are taken to their table.  
  
Lit candles decorate the table, much like the rest of the other dining tables, but the presence of the candles does give a relaxed and maybe romantic atmosphere between them. A server comes to their table and hands them a menu. Although the menu is not so much for them to browse over what they want to pick to eat so much as it is for them to read on what they  _shall_  be eating.  
  
“Your friend has a reservation order for the chef’s tasting menu with wine pairings included,” the server informs them.  
  
“He seriously went all out,” Chris shakes his head, after checking what dishes will be served. “Now I really feel sorry that he isn’t here with us.”  
  
“He’s probably living vicariously through us for this experience,” Matt says, sniggering at the thought of it. “Imagine him drooling at the stuff that we’re going to eat.”  
  
Chris giggles back, finding it funny as well.  
  
“We can take pictures and videos and send it for him to see,” he suggests.  
  
“That’s a little too much, Chris!” Matt says with feigned horror, hand on his heart. “That’s tantamount to torture for him! You were secretly more evil than I am this whole time!”  
  
Chris merely throws a devilish grin and a wink in response.  
  
The server came and asked them what is their choice of wine. Both men picked red and she dutifully pours a glass to each.  
  
“Here’s to living vicariously for our friend,” Chris says as a toast, holding his glass up.  
  
“Cheers.”  
  
The two men settle in anticipation for the course, unaware that their friend who had to ‘miss out’ is actually  _in_  the restaurant with them and Corvo certainly did not have to pay for the penalties as he had claimed.  
  
\-----  
  
“How did you get to know of the owners of the restaurant?” Dom asks.  
  
“Connections.”  
  
“And somehow, through those connections, they agreed to let you do this.”  
  
“All it takes to get this done is charisma and a lot of money.”  
  
The Japanese singer had somehow convinced the restaurant’s owners to agree to his plan and had gotten one of the waiting staff to be the sole server for Chris and Matt’s table. He had specifically wanted the table to be at where he and Dom can see them via a security camera, whilst the two wingmen, as Corvo had called themselves, will be hidden away within the restaurant.   
  
Neither Corvo nor Dom mind dining in at what is essentially at a room for the staff only, with a laptop that Corvo had brought along to watch Chris and Matt via security camera. They are not here for the ambience, but they certainly are here for the food and for seeing through if the plan will work. And at least being in a ‘private room’, they can act more casual than usual.  
  
As they ate and drank the same food as their friends in the dining room are, keeping pace of how fast the plate arrives and then get cleared off, Dom is thinking.   
  
He would not have thought that Corvo’s plan would work as he had hoped, as plans tend to be imperfect and cannot always go the way the planner wished it did. But being friends with Corvo for so long, Dom knows that he has a tactical mind and always keeping a few steps ahead of what they will be thinking of doing. With the way things are set up and prepared, it seems that the Japanese singer is determined to make sure that at the minimum, the main objective is met.  
  
If it meant watching their every movement to adapt to anything that happens, it is what Corvo is willing to do and for Dom to put up with. It is not the first time for the drummer to wonder if Corvo could have instead sought a career in the intelligence field or run a criminal underworld if creating music had not been his passion.  
  
“Good, good. Everything’s going smoothly right now.”  
  
“What?” Dom blinks, turning to Corvo and pausing from eating the soy milk chowder.  
  
“Wine and a bit joking around, as usual…”  
  
“Corvo, what are you talking about?” Dom asks, suspicious.  
  
“Matt’s talking about how the band is doing and some album recording. Pretty tame so far…” Corvo continues to mutter, not paying attention to his partner in crime. It is only when he sees how Corvo has his hand by his ear that Dom realised what he has been doing.  
  
“Corvo, did you bug their table?” he asks out loud enough for Corvo to hear, shocked.  
  
Corvo quickly turns around and puts his hands to the table.  
  
“Dom! What kind of a friend am I to do such a heinous act?!” Corvo exclaims, looking offended.  
  
Dom stares at Corvo with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“What, you want to listen in on them too?” Corvo asks, not even appearing guilty of being caught and instead having the audacity to pull a spare earpiece out of his pocket and offer it to the drummer.  
  
Dom gives a disapproving look, until he rolls his eyes and takes the proffered earpiece. With sound included, he can actually follow in on what Chris and Matt are doing and saying to each other. It is still creepy that he is, essentially, stalking and spying on his best friend.   
  
Since he has agreed to be a partner of Corvo’s schemes, however, it was a moot point from the start in even holding the moral high ground between them.  
  
\-----  
  
The dishes that came out are delicious and a delight to the eyes and palate, showcasing the best of what California can provide from its land and sea. The wine complemented amazingly well with each new food that came out of the kitchen  
  
Even though it is only the two of them, Matt finds himself enjoying his time with Chris. They had a lot to catch up between them and so many stories shared that throughout the whole meal that there was never a dull moment in between.  
  
Right now, he is listening in on how Chris worked out on creating his latest album, Ghost Stories, and the subsequent tour to promote it. This time, the tour will be smaller as it will be played in venues, with less dates to set up shows, and be more intimate and interactive to the audience. It would be the shortest tour Coldplay will have ever known and Chris seems proud to say that.   
  
It is surprising for them to take that route, but after hearing what the blond man said, it is appropriate.  
  
“I made this album during my depression to cope with it. So it’s not exactly worth promoting the album for too long,” Chris admits with an awkward smile.  
  
“It’s still a Coldplay album from the sounds of it, at the same time it also sounds like you don’t want to make this particular one have a big fanfare out of it,” Matt concurs.  
  
Chris gives a shrug. “I just did it because it’s cathartic in making it, you know? It helped a lot with dealing with my thoughts and everything that was happening to me.”  
  
It was not as if Matt had been unaware of what has been happening around him. Chris had done everything he can to hide it from the tabloids until the announcement, but from the visits that Matt had paid for Chris, it was hard not to miss the signs.  
  
“When in doubt, work your thoughts and emotions out by creativity,” he says instead.  
  
“Never been truer than that.”   
  
They paused from talking when the server brought up a couple of plates of wagyu steaks with the most beautiful marbling that they have ever seen.  
  
“God, that was heavenly,” Matt sighs in content after devouring down what feels like eating beef-flavoured butter. “It’s nice to be out and away from the house and just enjoy my time out like this.”  
  
“Haven’t been invited out like this in a while?”  
  
“No, more like wanting to stay away from home right now,” Matt says with a tight smile. It must be the glasses of wine that he had been drinking to have his lips loose enough to be more truthful and not care enough as he pushes on. “Bad things have been happening.”  
  
“What sort of bad things?” Chris asks, concerned.  
  
Matt taps his fingers on the table, his other hand gently swirling a glass of wine as he contemplates on telling Chris what has been troubling him lately.  
  
“Things between me and Kate are getting rocky, and it’s not getting better,” Matt sighs, quickly downing his glass and getting the server to pour him another glass before it will change when the next dish arrives which heralds a change of wine with it.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Matt,” Chris says with a level of sincerity that shows that he meant it.  
  
“After Gaia, I knew this time when things are over that it should be done with,” the brunet says. “I could have done it already if I didn’t have Bing to think about. He’s only three. What will he think of me if I leave?” he says with worry and fear.  
  
“He won’t think bad of you, Matt. So long as you still love him and be there for him.”  
  
“I’m not even there for him right now like she said,” Matt says bitterly.  
  
“Don’t try and beat yourself for that. I don’t want to hear it coming from you, Matt,” Chris says sternly. “You’re a great dad to Bing and don’t even believe that you’re not.”  
  
Matt does not say anything else, partly because he is trying to hold back from his emotions overtaking his body.  
  
“I remember a time when things were simpler. When I wasn’t even a father yet,” Matt says after a period of silence, his eyes mainly looking at his own hands on the table. For a brief moment, he looks up at the blond man. “Chris, how did you managed to go through your separation with two kids to think about?”  
  
“Not easily,” Chris admits. “It was figuring out that Gwyneth and I didn’t love each other as we used to anymore, but we still love our children just the same. Our focus was on Apple and Moses to make sure that we did it out of the best possible outcome. Doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt or that the road was easy.”  
  
Matt nods, but unable to respond back. It is either that the server is omniscient or took the silence from both men as the opportunity to clear the table and started serving up dessert.  
  
“Do you remember a time when before we had girlfriends, we were happy together?” Matt asks, breaking the silence once more. This is treading on dangerous territory with what he is deciding to say.  
  
“As a couple of guys sharing a cheap bottle of vodka in the flat and suffering through that period of being woefully single?” Chris teases.  
  
Matt takes a deep breath. He has come this far and there is no turning back now. “I didn’t think of it as that. The vodka  _was_  shit, I admit, but I was fine with it,” he says with a giggle.   
  
“I wanted to hang out with you more than anyone else,” he continues. Matt looks at Chris, his blue eyes staring into the blond man’s own blue eyes. “Do you think it’s silly that I still hold a flame for you even after all these years?”  
  
If Matt had been sober, he would definitely have kept his mouth shut the whole time about the candle that he has been holding for Chris all these years. But fuck it, what does he have to lose now in telling Chris what he really saw him as? The floodgates have been opening up for some time now, so he might as well get the doors completely open.  
  
“It’s not silly, Matt,” Chris says, shocked. “How come you never told me about it?”.  
  
“I never said anything because when I saw you with Gwyneth, you looked so happy being a husband and a father. If I had told you a lot earlier, I could maybe give you the first one, but definitely not the last one.” Matt looks away from Chris. “And I wouldn’t have stood a chance, no matter what.”  
  
Having said what he needed to say, Matt is about to take a fork when, to his surprise, Chris is holding his hand.  
  
“Just because you wouldn’t have given me those doesn’t mean that I never stopped loving you.”  
  
\-----  
  
“Dom! Dom! He’s touching Matt’s hand! Chris is touching Matt’s hand!” Corvo says excitedly, trying to get the drummer’s attention and forgetting the delicious miso cheesecake that he was savouring on.  
  
“I can see that! Stop hitting me!” Dom tries to slap Corvo’s hand away as he struggles to concentrate on watching what is happening as well. After spending over an hour listening in on Chris and Matt talking, he had gotten used to it and, just like Corvo, had been anticipating this moment. They have both heard Matt’s confession, but that only part of the build up towards this moment that they are looking at right now.  
  
Even the head chef himself, who came into the room to have a short break from the kitchen and asking how they had thought of the food tonight rather than think about what they are actually here for, is observing at the screen and asking them of how this is all working out.   
  
\-----  
  
“You… never did?” Matt asks, surprised. He wants to pull his hand away, but at the same time, the warmth coming from Chris’ hand and his eyes makes him stay in place.  
  
“I’m just like you in that regard. I’ve never let that feeling stopped. It’s always been there,” Chris says, the truth now coming out of him as well. “It’s as what you said, Matt, we had a lot going on in our lives that I had to decide what was important and had to push some things by the side, like prioritising family and the kids.”   
  
And Matt understands what Chris is saying. He did not know how important those thoughts and decisions came to be until Kate told him she was pregnant with his baby and then he has a son in his arms that he had never imagined he could form such a strong bond with.  
  
“But every time I see you, spending time with you, I’ve never took it for granted,” Chris says sincerely. He smiles as he holds Matt’s hand up and aloft from the table. “I was happy just being around with you more than anything.”  
  
“More than…?” Matt clamps his mouth shut. No, he cannot say it.  
  
“Yeah, it’s… now more than Gwyneth,” Chris confirms with a soft voice. “It’s always been there, like I said.”  
  
Matt’s heart is beating hard, as though it is jumping up and down and off the walls inside a small room. Being given something that he had wanted all these years, and it arrived so conveniently, it just seems too good to be true. Yet here it is, and Matt is not sure whether to embrace it or to take off and run away.  
  
“We didn’t missed that chance, did we?” he asks softly.  
  
“It’s been years since we were both single. Well, I was single,” Chris corrects himself, suddenly remembering that despite how much Matt had talked about wanting to break up with Kate, he is still with her. And that reminded Matt as well, much to his discern. “That doesn’t mean that the opportunity is long gone. We’re still here, still alive. We can try.”  
  
“Do you think we still have a chance?” Matt asks.  
  
“It’s never too late to find out.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Matt asks, now finally squeezing back Chris’ hand.  
  
Chris sighs, understanding the reason why he is holding back. “Until you figure yourself out, I’m still here as your friend, first and foremost. And I’ll be there for you, Matt, every step of the way,” he says quietly. Then, he brings Matt’s hand close to his lips and gives a kiss to it.  
  
Matt’s face goes red and it is not due to the wine.  
  
They did not share any other kiss after that, but their hands never separated from one another. By the time their course came to its end, Matt has made his decision.  
  
\------  
  
“A job well done, everyone! Thank you for your help and cooperation!” Corvo exclaims to the owners and employees of Providence during closing time, long after Chris and Matt have left the restaurant.  
  
The servers and chefs cheered back, but Dom thinks that they are probably cheering because Corvo tipped each of the staff generously, including down to the dishwasher. So that made everyone happy and presumably to keep their mouths shut over what happened tonight.  
  
“The plan worked,” Dom says once they got inside the car and starts the engine.  
  
“Told you it would, no matter how insane it is,” Corvo says proudly.  
  
Dom huffs, not wanting to admit that he was right. “So what are you going to do next for them?” he asks instead.  
  
“Next?” Corvo says with mirth. “This is it, Dom.”  
  
“What, that’s it?” Dom asks in surprise.  
  
“That’s it,” Corvo confirms. “We’ve set up a successful date for them without them realising that it was meant to be a date, they’ve finally realised their feelings for one another and are thinking about taking a chance for it.”   
  
“So you’re not planning anything further up for them?”  
  
“I can keep an eye on what they’ll do later on, but we’ve done our part. Now it’s up to themselves to figure out how they will go about it.”  
  
Sitting inside the car while the engine is still running, it gives time for them to contemplate on what they have accomplished. For all that Corvo had talked about wanting to get Chris and Matt together, even he is aware of the limitations that he has to make it truly happen. All they can do now is see what the effects of this date night for them will be.  
  
“How long will it take for them to realise that this was intentionally set up as a date?” Dom asks instead.  
  
Corvo shrugs. “Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine.”  
  
\-----  
  
A few weeks after the orchestrated date, TMZ gives breaking news that Matt and Kate had separated. An official statement later confirmed it. A few days later, Matt moves out of the house he has been living with his girlfriend for years to stay at a hotel to sort out a new living arrangement.  
  
A month after that, tabloids report that moving trucks are found packing up Matt’s personal belongings from the storage warehouse that the singer had been using and it was tracked towards Chris’ new Malibu home. It was not long before people see Matt coming in and out of Chris’ home, sometimes going out with Chris together and holding hands, and the media and fans concluded that they are indeed dating.  
  
So all in all, Corvo’s operation is a resounding success.  
  
As for how long it took for them to realise that the accidental date was not accidental at all? It was not until Christmas came around and they invited Corvo around for the party at Chris’ place and he started dropping some hints to the couple that they finally figured it out.  
  
“You didn’t come to the restaurant not because of some problem! You didn’t come because you set us up for a date!”  
  
Instead of feigning shock or trying to deny it, Corvo calls Dom over and demands him to pay up.  
  
“Told you it’ll take them that long to figure it out,” he says smugly while the drummer grumbles as he pulls his wallet out and hands some cold hard cash over to Corvo.  
  
“The two of you were working together?!”  
  
“As fellow wingmen!” Corvo confirms with pride, arm over Dom’s shoulder and not letting him escape from this.  
  
“How could you?!”  
  
“How can you two be disappointed at the intended result?” Surprisingly enough, it is Dom countering back. “Have you wanted something different out of the outcome?”   
  
They cannot argue against that. After all, this is indeed what Chris and Matt have long wanted: to be together.


End file.
